


Day 13: Rimming

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [13]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), M/M, Massage, McLennon, Rimming, Schoolboys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul goes to John's after school and is utterly exhausted from gym class, so John gives him a massage to make him feel better.





	Day 13: Rimming

Paul let his schoolbag fall to the floor with a loud thud. He was absolutely exhausted and more than glad to finally be at John’s house. It was Friday, late in the afternoon and Paul had just finished school. He absolutely hated school. If only he was done with that or ready. Or was famous. Famous people didn’t need school, did they? At the most they got private teachers. And anything was better than that place. Paul sighed and took off his coat and shoes, knowing Mimi’s rules all too well, before going up to John’s room.

Paul wasn’t even up the stairs yet or John’s bedroom door swung open.

"Hey, mate. Come in! come in! And close the door. I’ve got something you  _have_  to hear," John told him excitedly before going back inside. Paul did as John asked without a moan, being far too tired to wonder what John was up to again now.  He shut the door being him and let himself fall on John’s bed with a groan. He could hear John chuckle from somewhere.

"Tired, Macca? Did school wear you out?" he asked him. Paul just huffed, not bothering to truly answer John’s question. John understood, though. He sighed and Paul could hear him mess about with his little record player, putting on a record.

"You have to hear this new record, Paul. I nicked it a couple of days ago. It’s really really good.  We could figure one of the songs out to play," John told him and soon enough Paul could hear that good rock ‘n roll music fill his ear. He didn’t recognize whom the singer was, but he didn’t really care. It was good. And that was all that matter at the time. He felt John lie down on the bed next to him.

"Is good, isn’t it? What do you think, Paul?" John asked him as the man’s fingers started to play with his hair. Paul just hummed into John’s pillow, making John laugh.

"Aw… is my little princes so tired, then? That’s okay. We’ll just lay here then," John told him and Paul nodded thankfully before moving closer to the older man and moving himself in the man’s arms.

John look down at the younger man in his arms. He could feel Paul’s breath against his chest and the man’s heat against his skin. He lowered his head and kissed the man’s head sweetly.

"Why aren’t we famous, already? School in gonna kill me," Paul spoke suddenly. John chuckled at that and wrapped his arms tighter around Paul, drawing him in closer.

"They made us do laps today. Running. And then basketball. My whole body aches. My arms and legs feel as if they’re gonna fall off if I try to lift them," Paul told him. John shook his head and moved away from Paul, so Paul could lie on his stomach.

"I know just what to do about that," John told him. Paul chuckled and made himself comfortable as John moved on top of him, sitting down on the back of his thighs.

"Ohh… yes, please," Paul hummed and he lifted up his chest as he felt John draw his shirt up. John took it off with ease and laid Paul back down.

"I thought you’d like that," he said and leaned down to kiss the back of Paul’s neck with affection.  Paul hummed again and John closed his eyes briefly at the sound before opening them again and watching carefully as he let his hands run over Paul’s back, shoulders and arms, applying pressure where needed and lovingly kneading the tight muscles of Paul’s aching body. He could literally feel Paul relax under his touch.

John loved giving Paul massages and he did so with every opportunity he was given. Though, the had been together for a while now, it was only during the massages that John was truly able to touch Paul and take his time doing so. He loved how he could feel Paul relax under him and how he responded to his touches. He loved being able to feel Paul’s soft skin without having to worry about nor his nor Paul’s libido. There was no rush. Just pure calmness and tenderness. It also provided John with an excuse to be that way. And he appreciated the fact that Paul seemed to enjoy the massage as much as John did giving it.

Without John even noticing his hands had made their way down Paul’s body and was now mainly focussing on Paul’s waist and hips and not so much the younger man’s aching shoulders, but Paul didn’t seem to complain and John wondered how much Paul had actually truly needed the massage. Perhaps John wasn’t the only one who needed an excuse for this sort of intimacy. The younger man seemed to fully enjoy himself. He was humming along softly with the music and arched into John’s touch when he hit a spot. And now the younger man seemed to giggle and John only realised why when he looked back down and saw his fingers had disappeared beneath the slacks of Paul’s school uniform. He grinned to himself and leaned down to kiss Paul’s shoulder.

"I probably have to do your legs as well, seeing how much you tired yourself out with all that running," he told Paul and Paul nodded with a giggle. John moved off him and looked up at Paul was amused eyes as the man began to undress even further, taking off his slacks and socks as he stared back at John with that naughty smile on his face. Oh yes… John liked where this was going.

Paul carefully laid back down on his belly and let his arms hang over the edge of the bed as John repositioned himself on top of Paul again, sitting lower on the man’s thighs so he had a prefect few of Paul’s upper, bare thighs and still clothed arse. He started halfway Paul’s back again and kneaded Paul’s muscles with his fingers almost sensually but extremely good, judging by the sounds Paul was making, and slowly made his way down, letting his hands run over Paul’s arse cheeks before working on the man’s thighs. Paul moaned and spread his legs a little further, allowing John better access so he could rub his inner thighs as well. John hummed approvingly and did just that, letting his hands slide down between Paul’s thighs and letting a fingers brush against the man’s balls, before starting to massage Paul again. Paul chuckled and John could see the younger man blush. He moved his hands back up Paul’s thighs and back, following the perfect curve of Paul’s fine body and not being shy about the little intimate spots he was touching.

Paul knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care much. He loved the way John’s fingers were working on him. The way they made him completely relax and give into the amazing feeling. He didn’t mind that John’s hand got a little curious. It still felt really good and Paul felt that the fact that John not only made him relax, he also made him hard, bit by bit. But when John’s fingers moved underneath his boxers and moved between his arse cheeks he couldn’t help but giggle and he had to bite down his lip not to cry out with laughter. He was certain John had felt his reaction when he slowly circled the rim of his hole playfully and leaned down to kiss the small of his back. Paul hummed at that feeling and pressed himself up into the touch. John chuckled against his skin and began to kiss his back fully, occasionally licking at his skin. Paul groaned and felt his cock get completely hard at the attention.

"Hmm… you seem awfully tense here, Paulie. That can’t be good, can it?" John spoke against his skin with a chuckle and pressed down Paul’s arsehole to emphasize his words, "I should do something about that, don’t you think?" Paul groaned at that and lifted up his arse, slowly getting on his knees with his head still resting in the pillow.

John chuckled at Paul’s reaction and moved his kisses lower until he reached the waistband of Paul’s boxers. It took it between his teeth and slowly moved it down, over Paul’s arse and down the man’s thighs where he let it go. Paul moaned as John kissed his way back up and parted his cheeks. When John realised what he was doing, it was already too late to pull back. He kissed Paul’s puckered hole sweetly before licking its rim and Paul cried out in surprise.

"John! What are you… oh god…" Paul started but he couldn’t even finish his sentence as John decided that he couldn’t pull back now and started to lick Paul’s hole freely, wetting it and opening it up with his tongue.

John didn’t know what had gotten over him. He had never even heard of people doing this to other people. Never even dreamed of getting his face anywhere near Paul’s rear, or anyone’s rear. But still, he was doing it right now. On his bed and it got Paul moaning wantonly like a slut. The sound made John nearly cream his pants, but he was eighteen now and eighteen year olds didn’t do that sort of thing. He let his tongue lick at the rim quickly, making Paul moan and groan and push back against him, before pressing his mouth fully against Paul and beginning to suck. Paul’s head shot back with a loud groan, which John hoped Mimi hadn’t heard.

"John… What… Oh God! That’s… What are you doing? Shit…" Paul asked him, his voice croaky and John just smiled. John licked into Paul’s arse and let his tongue move in as far as he could reach, loving the way Paul’s arse muscle clenched around him and seemed to suck him in further. He pulled away and spat on Paul’s arse and spread the spit around with a finger before diving back in and lapping it all up with his tongue, before entering Paul’s arse again and slowly fucking the younger man with his tongue. Feeling Paul like this was strangely arousing and John reached down to cup himself through his trousers as he continued to lick at Paul’s hole.

He knew this should disgust him. He had his fucking tongue down Paul’s arsehole, for fuck’s shake. Paul shat with that, but his cock and tongue didn’t seem to mind that. He undid his jeans and pulled out his cock to wank himself properly as he brought Paul closer and closer to an orgasm with his tongue.

"Shit… I don’t… I don’t know how you’re… ugh… doing this… but don’t fucking stop… ever.." Paul told him as he too reached down to jerk himself off with John’s thrusting tongue. John sucked at Paul’s arse again and the man cried out his name as his hand started to  move quicker and quicker. John closed his eyes and focused on making Paul feel good and get him closer and closer to an orgasm until he heard Paul’s breathing get irregular and heavy. He squeezed himself and bit down the rim of Paul’s arse to nibble at it and Paul screamed. Actually screamed. And he came all over his own hand, clenching around John’s tongue and chanting his name over and over him and telling him just how dirty this was and that all made John come as well with a weak, strangled cry.

"Shit… Paulie…" he groaned as he was finished and gave Paul one last suck, just because he could, before pulling away and giving Paul’s arse a soft slap, making the man’s arse twitch so beautifully before his eyes.

"So dirty…" Paul breathed heavily before letting himself fall on the bed and rolling over to face John. John smiled down before giving the younger man a loving kiss on the lips.

"John? Is everything alright there? I heard screaming!" Auntie Mimi suddenly called from down stairs and both boys froze on the spot. It took John a few seconds before he could pull away and another shout from his aunt for him to answer.

"Nothing, Mimi! Paul just dropped water bottle on his foot," John quickly made up and Paul giggled as he buried his face in John’s chest.

"I’m not cleaning that up, John! Just so you know," she told him.

"Won’t be needed anyways, Mimi. Me and Paul will be doing that. Don’t worry about it,"  John told his aunt and it stayed quiet for a while at that.

"Oh…" she said, sounding somewhat surprised, "Well. Good." The line was followed by the sound of a door closing and John and Paul looked at each other before falling into a fit of laughter.

"You dirty cunt." Paul told him and John just kissed him.

"You love it, though. And besides. It did the trick, didn’t it?"

"It wasn’t all bad. You can even do it again if you want to."

"How tempting," John replied sarcastically, making Paul laugh hysterically again. He shut him up with a kiss, not wanting Mimi to get curious and find them like this. 


End file.
